Luggage with extendable handles and wheels are very popular for travelers. The luggage rolls smoothly over the flat floor, onto elevators, people movers, across parking lots and any surface that is flat. Rolling bags even manage low curbs, albeit with the user having to exert some strength pulling the bag up over the curb. Rolling bags do well on inclines such as jetway ramps, handicap ramps and curb cutouts.
However, rolling bags are not well adapted to stairs. Generally, the user collapses the extended handle and picks up the bag by the handle grip and carries it up and down the stairs, bearing the full weight of the bag and its contents.
If the user tries to roll the bag up or down the stairs, the results are disastrous and potentially dangerous. Going down stairs, dragging the luggage behind is risky because the bag can fall forward in a free fall, knocking the user down, pulling the user forward or causing the user to lose balance. Going up stairs, the extended handle is not the correct length for proper load distribution and the angle of the handle is awkward. Other than finding an elevator, the solution is to carry the bag by the grip handle up and down the stairs.
While this may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, this would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.